Vixen
by Ravingalexis
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler's a vixen, everyone knows. Sheldon's finding it a little hard to handle. A little fluff, uploaded early.


***A/n Hey guys, happy happy Sunday I missed you :D I'm uploading this early, it will go on Tumblr tomorrow, but I was worried I'd forget to upload it here so I guess if you read this today it'll be like a sneak preview. I hope you all enjoy, and have a fantastic week! Possible extra update, as this week isn't insanely busy for me? Let me know if you'd like that in the reviews, and I will see you soon. Bye guys!3 **

Amy looked somewhat frazzled the night Sheldon came to the conclusion that she was so much more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. She didn't need her hair curled perfectly, fancy clothes or caked makeup upon her gorgeous skin.

She simply needed to be herself.

Though, Sheldon never liked to see her so stressed. Apparently, neither did Penny.

The whole gang was in Sheldon's apartment, as usual, and the result of Sheldon not immediately noticing Amy's exhaustion left Penny to give the brunette a back massage.

He tried to act like it didn't bother him, and that was partially correct. Massages required a lot of touching, and it just wasn't something Sheldon was comfortable with, but the milkiness of her skin, the smoothness and soft touch he imagined it held made him wish his hands were Penny's.

Quickly he realized he'd been staring, and tried to stop the oncoming blush. He chatted with Leonard, seemingly happy, and even turned so he wasn't facing the distraction that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

Nothing worked.

Fake smiles and nods could only go so far, and Sheldon found himself stood before the refrigerator in no time. He skimmed it's contents for a bottle of water, surprised when Amy joined him and did the same.

She was standing close to him, or maybe that's what he wanted. Either way she looked into his eyes, slipped her hand into his, and gave it a squeeze.  
She could tell something was off with him.

Sheldon gulped, he couldn't help it, as he looked at her, properly, for the first time that night. During her massage, Penny had Amy take off a few of her layers, and now she stood before him in less attire than he'd ever seen her in, a lacy blue top with seemingly extra thin straps...

They showed off her bosom quite well, if Sheldon was being honest.  
Years of acting helped him play off as if she wasn't having a single effect on him, but as soon as her attention was diverted he snuck a quick peak at her two companions and their lovely plumpness.

If that weren't enough, she, after leaving the kitchen before him, left him with an absolutely perfect view of her backside, which he tried, and failed, to glance at discretely. It turned out to be more of a staring situation than something subtle, this he knew, and when he followed her out of the kitchen a moment later, he was blushing more than he had been earlier.

Upon reclaiming his seat on the couch, he felt Leonard's curious eyes on him, almost as if he knew. Sheldon began to grow nervous, while Amy sat in front of Penny, just as she had before, looking completely and utterly calm...

And it was driving him insane.

Her messy hair left him biting his lip every time he saw it slip in her face. Her eyes sparkled, her tongue darting out every so often to lick her perfect, lush lips. A flushed face for Sheldon would have been a slight understatement by now.

Sheldon soon found out he was having an increasingly difficult time focusing on whatever his roommate was talking about. By now, his behavior had not only caught Bernadette's attention, but also Howard's and Raj's.

What he was unaware of, was that Penny and Amy also knew, they even predicted that such a thing would happen. Penny was testing to see how much Sheldon could take, so she leaned in and whispered into Amy's ear as quietly as she could, while Sheldon was temporarily distracted.

"Show yourself off more," she began. "I think Sheldon likes it."

Amy, feeling particularly in the mood, tried to nod as if it were no big deal.  
A few moments later and she stood, rather slowly, and brought her arms up above her head, stretching and showing off as much as she could. She turned around, pulling Penny up by the hand, and sauntered off into the kitchen, a wink Sheldon's way.

Penny giggled, and as soon as they were in the kitchen the boys nearly pounced on the physicist.

"Sheldon, don't try to deny it. You were checking Amy out." Howard nodded in agreement with Raj's words, and leaned in.

"We all saw."

Sheldon looked to his best friend for support, who appeared deep in thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, it's no use trying to hide it, Sheldon."

Sheldon stumbled over his words for a moment and fell silent eventually, without the slightest of protests. Howard shook his head teasingly.  
"How have you not ravished her yet?"

A scoff escaped Sheldon's lips, more sound than had come from him in the past ten minutes or so. "Because, I have more class than that."

"Sure you do," Leonard mumbled in response, and the latter sighed.  
"Besides, Amy deserves more than me simply "ravishing her." "

Sheldon truly sounded heartfelt as he said this, and all three men's expressions softened. His words melted almost everyone's hearts, including the two girls in the kitchen, who tried to make it seem like they weren't listening at all to the current conversation.

Bernadette then chirped in from beside Howard, a small smile on her face.

"I think it's cute."

Her high pitched voice could make anything she said sound innocent. Everyone in their circle agreed, Sheldon staying quiet, and Penny and Amy walked back in the room shortly after.

Amy pulled Sheldon aside, her straps seemingly pulled further down her shoulders than before, and definitely more skin showed. The work of a blonde goddess like Penny could make any guy drool.

"Hey, Sheldon." She sounded more relaxed than before, and definitely in a better mood.

Sheldon smiled at this, though awkwardly saying hello and shifting from foot to foot. He was not entirely sure, but could guess Amy knew, as well as everyone else, that he'd been staring the entire evening.

He couldn't help the trance she put him in.

"Do you maybe want to do something together... after everyone is gone?" Truth be told, while Amy had leaned into her boyfriend as she said this, her breath mingling with the air and lingering before his lips, she hadn't meant her words to be suggestive at all.

Though Sheldon took it that way.

Swallowing hard, he nodded and his gaze dropped to Amy's lips. Everything about her body in that moment was a little too much, and he was feeling overwhelmed, but drunk and safe enough to want to kiss her, as passionately as he could, in front of their friends even.

She grinned as she watched where his eyes had gone, and shook her head.

"Not in front of our friends, mister."

Never having turned down a kiss from Sheldon before, Amy did so just then and strutted successfully back to their friends with a quick wink his way. In his opinion, she'd done it quite nicely, and left him with yet another wonderful view.  
He couldn't help but want to see more of her, though he was pouting slightly from her rejection of a simple kiss to her lips. He hadn't felt them against his in so long.

Maybe she'd let him experience the feeling again later that night.

And suddenly he was more than impatient for everyone else to leave, though he was enjoying talking to Leonard about the reopening of the comic book store.

Regardless of the effect Amy Farrah Fowler had on him, she was still a vixen.  
His vixen.

"Penny," he said later that evening, right before she left, standing close and away from everyone else. "Next time, let me give Amy the massage."

Raising her eyebrows, Penny grinned and nodded, whispering "have fun!" and dragging Leonard out of the apartment with her.


End file.
